


Favourite Time of the Day

by demonvampire180



Series: AoKa's Domestic Life [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: Kagami, of course, has a favourite time of the day. The time of day when he feels the most relaxed, and the most at ease. It's been this way for so many years and he would honestly  not have it any other way.





	Favourite Time of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is included in the "Domestic" series, but it is not canon with it.

Mornings were always Kagami's favourite part of the day. During the summer the sun would stream through the space between the black out curtains, giving him reason to roll over and move just a little bit closer to the love of his life. When winter came, and the sun still hid behind the clouds when his alarm went off, he could nuzzle further under the blankets, and stay close for just another few minutes, absorbing his warmth.

When he would finally climb out of bed, body softened just a little from age, he would head into the kitchen, in just his boxers, to make breakfast. He always made the same things. Three eggs for each of them, sprinkled with black pepper and a little salt, three pieces of bacon, his cooked a little crispier than the others, and two maple sausage links. Some mornings he would cut up an apple, or orange, and split it half and half, though this he usually only did on weekends and holidays. He would always make light roast coffee, stronger than you could get at a coffee shop, and pour it into two, large mugs. (One was decorated with a panthers face, and the other a tigers. They were gifts that, despite their unappreciative groan, they accepted.) Just as the bacon and sausage were finished cooking he would place four slices of sourdough, wheat, rye, or white toast into the toaster and set it so they would come out a dark, golden brown. He preferred the sourdough over anything else, thought it made the best tasting toast, but his husband was prone to disagreement.

On most mornings, as he would pour their coffee, the younger man would come up behind him and place his hands on his hips, pull him back, and kiss him down the side of the neck. He wasn't trying to be sexual, or start anything, it was just a ritual he had developed, and Kagami was all about it. He would lean back and let it happen, at least until he would hear the popping of the toaster, and he would have to send him away to set the table.

Since Aomine was out second, he usually came out fully dressed for the day, or was at least decent enough to put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Even after all the years away from the rigorous daily basketball practices, he maintained is extreme athletic figure, and never went out of his way to poke fun at the slight layer of fat around Kagami's waist. Although the redhead hated when he did, he could appreciate the fact that at least one of them continued to try.

Anyway, he would finish plating the food, leaving it on the counter next to the stove, before slipping back into their bedroom to put something more appropriate on. When he would come back to the dining room it was set, without fail. Both plates were places on the kitchen table, mats underneath each one. Silverware set on top of folded napkins, and their coffee mug, as well as a glass of milk or water, settled next to it.

Breakfast was usually had in a peaceful silence; in winter it was accompanied by the rising sun, its rays peeking through the open shades of the kitchen window, or in summer, when the window was open just a hare and was accompanied by the gentle breeze of still cool temperatures. Aomine would read the newspaper, turning the pages silently as he sipped his coffee. Kagami would simply enjoy his food, dazing off into space as he contemplated what the day had to offer. This was their ritual; their routine. It had been for almost thirty years, and for both men they would have it no other way.

Mornings were, in fact, Kagami's favourite time of the day.

 


End file.
